


Insatiable

by themayqueen



Series: The Way You Trick And You Tease [13]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Backstage, Barebacking, Birth Control, Dressing Room Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Het, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Table Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayqueen/pseuds/themayqueen
Summary: Zac never knows when to expect her to come calling again, but he knows that he's powerless to refuse her when she does.





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "quickie."

Natalie is insatiable and unpredictable. This is something Zac knows about her, has known about her, forever. For years, he's listened somewhat jealously as Taylor complained-slash-bragged about his wife's sexual appetite, while Zac was lucky to get his wife to agree to missionary once a week. There were times when Zac couldn't help but think his brother was exaggerating, but if anything, he was downplaying things. 

Natalie is _insatiable._

Zac never knows when to expect her to come calling again, but he knows that he's powerless to refuse her when she does. It doesn't matter when, where, how... whatever she demands, he'll give it.

He has to admit, though, that he hesitates a bit when she walks into the dressing room, not even bothering to lock the door behind her. Anyone at all could walk in and see them together. Zac doesn't have a watch, but he's pretty sure it's almost time for the concert. There are any number of reasons why he should tell Nat no, but the second she pulls herself onto her tiptoes and kisses his neck, he forgets all of them.

That one move, her lips on one of his most sensitive spots, is all it takes to undo him. Zac grasps Nat's hips and walks her across the room until she collides with a table. He lifts her onto it none too gently, but there's really not enough time to worry about whether or not this leaves them a little bruised and banged up.

Nat hooks her fingers in Zac's belt loops and pulls him closer, tearing at the button and zipper. Just the thought of sex with her has him embarrassingly hard, as she discovers when she pulls him out of the slit in his boxers. She gives him a few quick tugs anyway, then wraps her legs around his waist, closing the distance between them almost entirely. She's wearing a skirt, because she clearly planned this, and all Zac has to do is slide his hand up her thigh and push her lacy panties to the side. Her panties are soaked, leaving Zac to wonder just what she was doing before she came and found him, but with Nat, Zac knows it's usually better not to ask.

She's so wet and hot that Zac knows he isn't going to last long, but that's a good thing. That's a very good thing. Nat may get off on the thrill of possibly being caught, but Zac doesn't—well, maybe he does. Just a little. He wouldn't be having sex with his brother's wife if it didn't turn him on a little to do something so taboo.

They don't use condoms, because Nat's on the pill again, and besides, Zac's pretty sure she just likes it better without. He does. That increased sensation, plus the taboo, is all it takes for Zac to come embarrassingly soon. He feels it coming on, so he slips a finger inside Nat's panties and rubs her clit quickly and maybe a little harshly. That's how she likes it, Zac's knows, and soon she's writhing and moaning. They don't come at exactly the same time, but closely enough.

When it's all over, Nat hops off the table as though nothing as happened, giving Zac a quick peck on the cheek before she walks off to the bathroom. Zac has to lean on the table just to keep himself from falling over, and his hands barely cooperate at all as he tries to tuck himself back into his pants. 

Just as Natalie walks out of the bathroom, the door flies open and half the band floods into the room. Zac's pretty sure it would be blasphemous to thank God that they didn't walk in sooner. Natalie just shoots Zac a tiny smirk before telling Taylor she's off to find herself a good spot to watch the concert. She gives Taylor a quick peck on the cheek and then she's gone. 

Taylor eyes Zac as Natalie walks away, and Zac could swear that his brother _knows_. Maybe he does. After all, he's the one who told Zac that Nat was insatiable. He wasn't wrong.


End file.
